


silent thoughts

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Cas quietly watches Dean sleep and enjoys a moment of silent appreciation





	

His angel powers were back and he was practily giddy about it.Cas wanted to use them right away but it was too early to get out of bed and start globe trotting.He laid quietly, under the covers next to Dean, watching him sleep.He switched on and peered into him, watching his lungs expand and contract and his heart beat.He marvaled at his father's creation.Dean was so beautiful in every way.Just watching his body function was amazing to Cas.The fact that it could take such intense beatings year after year and still recover was just incredible.He sent a silent, little "thank you" prayer to his dad for creating such a perfect being for him to love.


End file.
